Winnie the Pooh's Teen Titans Adventures
Winnie the Pooh's Teen Titans Adventures is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh short film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Jungle Cruise ''in the near future. Plot One day while visiting Bruce Wayne (also known as Batman), Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Hiro, Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Swanoff and Albert the Magic Pudding (along with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Cool McCool, Breezy, Heckle and Jeckle and The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup)) discovered that Robin is no longer working with Batman now and moved into the next town called Jump City. Pooh and his friends decided to go on a trip to visit Robin. However arriving in the city, they see a caped figure looms over a burglar then disarms him with a birdarang. Bats swarm out of the shadows and then Robin shows up and takes him out. After that, ??? introduce themselves to Robin and Pooh and his friends ask Robin why he came to Jump City and is now working alone. Their chat was interrupted when Robin sees a flash of light through the sky and he and our heroes go to investigate. An alien called Starfire has crashed to Earth in the middle of a street and is confused by the alien environment and unable to speak English. She lashes out, wrecking cars and buildings, as she tries to free herself from her manacles. Robin throws a birdarang to catch her attention and then the two fight. From the shadows, Raven watches as Beast Boy leaps in to send Starfire flying. Another figure, Cyborg wearing a sweat suit to conceal his body, shows up as well. Starfire manages to free her hands enough to fire energy blasts at the three heroes, missing but further devastating the city. When she weakens, Raven appears to them and raises a force field, suggesting that fighting isn't the answer. Robin approaches Starfire and manages to get through to her, calming her enough to free her from the manacles. She kisses Robin (much to the shock of Pooh and the others), gaining the ability to speak English, then tells them to leave her alone lest they meet destruction and flies off. Robin goes off on his own to track down Starfire and the other three go their own way although Beast Boy wants to hang out. Cyborg pulls off his hood to reveal his cybernetics but Beast Boy is impressed rather then repulsed. They're interrupted when the alien cruiser flies over the city then releases a holo-projector that lets the aliens state they're here to recover Starfire, and they'll destroy anyone who gets in their way. Hundreds of the alien slaves fly out seeking Starfire. Robin returns and agrees to team up – Raven is reluctant and warns that if they know who she was, they wouldn't want her around. Robin accepts her anyway and they're off. Raven empathically senses Starfire and Beast Boy picks up the scent while Cyborg scans for her unique heart beat. Starfire is in a video store eating the candy and popcorn, and doesn't believe they're friends. Starfire reveals the slaves, the Gordanians, are delivering her to the Cita 5 del and the others vow not to let her go back. The Gordanians arrive and the five heroes fight back, driving them off. The Gordanian leader, Trogaar, sends another message announcing the city will be destroyed then puts his ship into position. The group starts to blame each other, until Raven interrupts and Robin resolves they need to get out of the mess together. Raven teleports them aboard the ship and they head for the firing controls, while Cyborg reassures her she’ll fit in. Starfire apologizes to Robin but they're interrupted by the arrival of Gordanian soldiers while Trogaar orders his men to prepare the firing sequence. He’s interrupted when the five heroes arrive and take out his men. Raven saves Beast Boy by blocking Trogar's attacks with a forcefield and in turn, Robin saves Raven from his attacks. When Trogaar stuns Robin, Starfire lashes out at him and then Cyborg joins in. He knocks them back and Robin suggests Cyborg rewire his electronics and parts into a weapon. As the trio are surrounded by Gordanians, Raven commands them to "Get away from my friends!" and she lashes out with her powers, causing the ship to crash into the water knocking out all the Gordanians except for Trogaar. He prepares to destroy her and Beast Boy, but Cyborg takes him out with his Sonic Cannon at the last moment from behind, with a simple triumphant statement of "Boo-yah." Standing on the island where the Gordanians placed their hologram-transmitter, they congratulate one another and Starfire gives them her name in their English language and asks them if she can stay. They welcome her as a friend and decide to stay together, with Robin and Cyborg provides communicators for them all to stay in contact and Robin's final words being: "When there's trouble, you know who to call." Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Cool McCool, Breezy, Heckle and Jeckle and The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) are starring in this short film. * This short film takes place before ''Pooh's Adventures of Teen Titans. * This film is based on a Teen Titans episode "Go". * Hades, Jafar, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Maleficent, Diesel 10, Mojo Jojo and The Crime Empire will make a cameo appearance at the end of this film. * Both Pokémon and Teen Titans were broadcast by Kids' WB. * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, The Powerpuff Girls and Teen Titans were owned by Cartoon Network. * Twilight Sparkle, Bubbles and Raven are all voiced by Tara Strong. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers